bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronan Ru
Ronan is a creature of myth. He dwells in a forest full of nature's oddities and weird creatures. Appearance Ronan is part of a species called Forans. They are mythical creatures said to guard nature and all the spectacular life in it. He is a young Foran, and must learn responsibility before becoming a full guardian of nature. He has small wings on his back-they will grow much bigger when he is older- and a fluffy tail. He also has thumbs, unlike many animals. Personality Ronan is young and inexperienced. He spends most of his time exploring in the forest to find the weirdest life he can find. This gets him into all sorts of trouble, which he manages to wriggle out of and make it back home in time for supper. Many of his friends see this passion for weird things and called him "Ronan the Odd" or just plain"Oddball," though not insultingly, more as a nickname. Ronan is very friendly and makes pals not only with the other Foran children but also the life in the forest. He seems disappointed that his Foran abilities wont be at their fullest until he is older. Forans are vegetarian, and never eat meat, though often they must fight predators to prevent them from killing them. Physics Even though he is young, Ronan is slightly stronger and faster than an adult human. He is agile, and can climb trees with ease, then swing from the branches. Forans live twice as long as humans do, but age at the same rate until they are somewhere around 20, when the aging process slows down. Special Abilities Ronan's wings are too small for him too fly yet, but when he gets older, he will be able to fly. For now all they can do is make him fall slower and jump higher. He has small fangs in his mouth, but he cant bite to kill yet. Ronan has retractable claws that can be quite long when fully extended, but disappear completely when fully retracted. He can dig his claws into trees for easy climbing, or fight predators with them. His padded feet make him very quite when walking. Locations Ronan mainly lives in the forest, but also ventures into the civilized world every now and then. Forans are mythical to humans, and humans respect them. Chickens don't think they are anything special, but take a liking to them nonetheless. The first time Ronan went into the city was the most spectacular thing he ever saw, he said. Forans possess some technology, though their advances there are slightly more limited than chickens or humans. Ronan is delighted when he enters cities by all of the trains, elevators, planes, and other machines. Pets Ronan keeps an assortment of animals that he finds in the forest as pets. This is not uncommon for Forans, but he keeps much more than others. Some in his collection are a fish with 6 fins and 3 tails, a mouse with spines on its back, a snake with wings and more strange creatures that cannot be closely associated with animals we know. These pets are his greatest treasures, and he tends to them dearly, giving them lots of exercise, playing with them, feeding them well, and letting his friends see them or keep a few. Category:Characters Category:Kileymeister Productions